Love Just Is
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Jack-Irina] Jack and Irina come together to help Sydney - Finished
1. Part I

Title: Love Just Is..  
  
Author: Colonel Ando aka Ando --- Thats me!  
  
Summary: Takes place and during "Breaking Point" Irina and Jack come together to help syd get away from the NSC  
  
Disclaimer: Jack and Irina belong to JJ, coz if I owned them, we'd have a lot more Drunken Toaster fun! And I'd have hand cuffed Lena to Victor, so she couldn't get away!  
  
Spoilers: Well "Breaking Point" But not much else...  
  
A/N: We Aussie just saw "Breaking Point last week, so I thought to myself, what if Irina helped hide syd or something like that! All up there is 3 parts, maybe 4, see how we go and I'll be posting them every couple days!  
  
Part I  
  
---  
  
Love just is... whatever it may be  
  
Love just is... you and me  
  
Nothing less and nothing more  
  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is  
  
----  
  
Mozart_182 DISTINGUISHED COMPOSER LOOKING FOR MUSIC LOVER.  
  
Handel_4me  
  
wants to chat privately...  
  
Handel_4me Jack what's wrong? Nearly died when I saw your ad  
  
Mozart_182 Sydney, the NSA found out she killed Lazarey. Vaughn got her out of the country, but they tracked her and have her in custody. They are going to try and extract her memories. Going to try and get her tonight. Vaughn and Weiss helping.  
  
Handel_4me Anything I can do to help?  
  
Mozart_182 If you don't hear from me tomorrow night, same time. I failed. Get our Daughter out.  
  
Handel_4me I will, promise  
  
Mozart_182 Thank you  
  
Handel_4me How did the NSA find out it was her?  
  
Mozart_182 Sark paid Lauren Reed a visit  
  
Handel_4me oh...  
  
Mozart_182 Vaughn is starting to test my patience, if he wasn't helping Sydney, I'd kill him.  
  
Handel_4me what did he do?  
  
Mozart_182 had the nerve to threaten me and crease my good suit! Lucky I didn't kill him on the spot!  
  
Mozart_182 Irina?  
  
Handel_4me I'm here  
  
Mozart_182 I've got to go  
  
Mozark_182 I miss you  
  
Handel_4me I miss you too, my love  
  
Mozart has signed off  
  
Irina sat looking at her Laptop screen. Nobody touches my husband or threatens him except for me, She thought to herself. Maybe it was time to pay Michael Vaughn a Visit.  
  
----  
  
Mozart_182 DISTINGUISHED COMPOSER LOOKING FOR MUSIC LOVER.  
  
Handel_4me  
  
wants to chat privately...  
  
Handel_4me Well??  
  
Mozart_182 I got her back  
  
Handel_4me How is she?  
  
Mozart_182 Pretty shaken up. We have to put her into hiding until things die down. Can you help?  
  
Handel_4me Yes. If she is willing to see me  
  
Mozart_182 She is  
  
Handel_4me I'll be on a plane tonight, be there in the morning. Keep her safe till then  
  
Mozart_182 I will  
  
Mozart_182 Sent location to your email, encrypted with our code  
  
Handel_4me Got it  
  
Handel_4me See you tomorrow  
  
Handel_4me has signed out  
  
Jack closed his laptop and look around the warehouse that had become their safe house. Jack sighed and stood up. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.  
  
---  
  
I know its only short guys, But I'll post more soon!  
  
Ando 


	2. Part II

Thanks guys for all your kind words!  
  
Here is the Part II  
  
----  
  
Michael Vaughn stirred slowly, and then opened his eyes. It was still dark. He rolled over and looked at the clock. The red glowing numbers informed him it was a little after 3 in the morning. Vaughn rolled back over, his eyes roaming over his wife that lay beside him. The moonlight that crept through the curtains made her visible to see and he drank in her half naked appearance.  
  
Moving closer to her, Vaughn brushed her hair away from her neck and plated a soft kiss in between her shoulder blades. Then he moved his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. When she didn't stir, which usually did, as this was how they started their early morning lovemaking, he lent up on his elbow.  
  
"Lauren?" He whispered.  
  
When there was no response, he tried a little louder.  
  
"Lauren?"  
  
A shear moment of panic arose in him. Vaughn sat up right and turned his wife over, gently shaking her.  
  
"Lauren, wake up! Come sweetie open your eyes!"  
  
"It's called a tranquillizer Agent Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn's blood ran cold. He stopped his actions immediately. He knew that voice. It haunted his dreams.  
  
Irina Derevko.  
  
Vaughn let go of Lauren and turned his head, even with the dim lighting of the room, he could still see her deadly glare fixed on him.  
  
Vaughn clenched the bed sheets, "What do you want?"  
  
Preferably he would lunge at her and rip her heart out with his bare hands, but he wasn't stupid. He could see the metallic shine of the barrel of the Glock she held loosely in her right hand.  
  
Irina rose from the seat she occupied and tucked the Glock into her shoulder holster. Vaughn considered lunging at her now, but a knife had replaced the gun. Vaughn presumed it had come from a sheath attached to her arm, hidden under her Jacket. He also presumed that there was also one on her other arm.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, I assume now that you are married," Irina pointed the knife at Lauren, "You understand the need to protect the one you love, to take care of them. If one was to threaten or put your love in danger, you would hunt that person down and well... there is no word for what you would do."  
  
Vaughn clenched the bed sheets tighter. Irina was barely a step away, and the knife she held seemed to be grinning at him, knowing it was going to find a nice spot in his stomach and make itself at home.  
  
Then it hit Vaughn. Not the knife but what Irina was talking about. Loved ones, threats... Jack. It all came back to Jack and their little conversation in the briefing room. Vaughn mentally smacked himself over the head.  
  
Then he felt it and this time it was the knife. Irina held it firmly against his throat.  
  
"Now Mr Vaughn, I'm going to take it into account that you just helped rescue my daughter and that through her eyes you are a very special man. But no one, threatens my husband." Irina spoke softly, while pushing the knife against his throat, making her point.  
  
Irina watched him squirm his eyes wouldn't meet hers. She could almost taste the fear consuming him.  
  
"This is your first and only warning Mr Vaughn; don't make me question my daughter's judgment." Irina hissed at him, then removed the knife from his throat and turned to leave. As soon as she turned her back, she heard him go for something in the bedside table. His gun.  
  
Irina didn't hesitate, she pivoted and with the flick of her wrist the knife went sailing through the air. The knife embedded in the fine wood of the bedside table. Vaughn's hand caught in the middle.  
  
Irina smirked, and then left.  
  
Vaughn let out a strangled scream as he pulled the knife out of his hand. He let the knife fall to the floor and closed his eyes; he was alive because of Sydney, only Sydney.  
  
---  
  
TBC 


	3. Part III

---  
  
Thanks guys for all the reviews, Umm and yes this is a Jack/Irina piece, well it started out that way, But Syd kinda moved in as well... so it became a Spyfam piece!  
  
Hmm... and as for the Syd and Sark question... well I might see what I can do... but I won't make any promises!  
  
Thanks guys, here is part III  
  
----  
  
Sydney jolted awake, breathing hard. Another nightmare. She knew it would take a few weeks for them to subside. The pain of her electro-shock session was still all too real, and she shivered slightly as she closed her eyes. Sydney lay in the quiet for several moments, willing herself back to sleep. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. But it couldn't be the last she had known, It was only her and Jack in the warehouse. Sydney strained to listen, but then she heard it again. Her Father was talking to someone. He was talking to her mother.  
  
Sydney got out of the bed and walk out of the room, she lent against the doorframe while her eyes adjusted to the light, the voices were louder now and she could make out the words, they were talking about her.  
  
Sydney squinted her eyes and she could make out her mother pacing the room, her arms folded over her chest and her face a mask of, what could only be worry. Her Father was seated, just watching Irina pace, she couldn't read his expression.  
  
"I don't like this Jack," Irina spoke while continuing to pace the room. "We should just eliminate Lindsey and be done with it; she'll be a lot safer with him gone."  
  
Sydney waited for her Fathers reaction, as much as she wanted to say her Mother was wrong, she couldn't. Lindsey was an ass. After what she had just been through because of him, she would rather see him dead.  
  
"Irina think rationally about this..."  
  
"I am thinking rationally Jack," Irina cut him off.  
  
"You know we can't do that Irina, he is too high in the NSC. Don't you think I've considered this." Jack rubbed his tired eyes, exasperated.  
  
Sydney also knew that what her Father said was true. To have Lindsey killed would just stir up a hornets nest, she was sure her Mother would love to do it. But there would be too many complications from this.  
  
Suddenly Irina stopped pacing and turned to face Jack. Her eyes soft.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack; we're both tired we should continue this in the morning."  
  
Jack then stood up and moved towards Irina. Once he was standing in front of her, he reached out and took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing the top of her knuckles gently. Then slowly laced their fingers together  
  
"I know you just want what's best for Sydney Irina, we both do." He spoke so softly, that Sydney had to strain to hear.  
  
"I just don't want her, to live a life like I did. Always on the run, I don't want that for her." Irina replied her eyes transfixed on their hands.  
  
Sydney watched her parents, fascinated. She wondered what had happened between them in her missing two years, for them to be this open with each other. It was as if they were still happily married.  
  
Jack moved closer to Irina and brought his other hand up to her chin, then he lifted her head till she was looking at him.  
  
"She won't have to Irina, we'll help her through this."  
  
Irina searched his eyes, looking for some sign of doubt, but she couldn't find any. Slowly she closed the rest of the gap between them, and pressed her lips to his, for a tender kiss. Jack returned the kiss capturing her bottom lip and sucking on it gently. His hand moved from her chin to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her chestnut tendrils.  
  
Sydney's eyes went wide. Her Father, a CIA Agent, was standing in the middle of a warehouse kissing, Her Mother, a wanted Terrorist. So much had changed. As a child all she wished for was to see her parents together again and now seeing them here, now, it was just too surreal, given their past history.  
  
"I think you loved Mom so much, that when she left you, you lost your soul"  
  
That was the thing about broken hearts, Sydney mused, they heal.  
  
---  
  
TBC 


	4. Part IV

Heya all!!  
  
This is the last part of Love Just Is... I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride; I loved every moment of it! I want to thank everyone that left feedback, I live on reviews! You guys were great; just thank you for all the kind words!  
  
Catch ya's round  
  
Ando  
  
Part IV  
  
(4/4)  
  
-----  
  
Sydney woke with a jolt. Someone was in the room with her. Before she could react, a hand covered her mouth muffling her scream. Then she felt the intruders breath on her neck, there face was inches from her right ear. Sydney was about to lash out with her fists when...  
  
"Shhh..." Came a familiar voice, "Syd it's me, Its Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn slowly moved his hand from Sydney's mouth, and then moved back from her.  
  
"Vaughn, what are you doing here?" Sydney said rubbing her eyes, "My dad told you to go home, we have everything under control."  
  
"No he doesn't Syd your mother; she's in the US again." He stated calmly.  
  
Sydney looked at Vaughn carefully, weighing up her options.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Vaughn rubbed the spot Irina's knife had been pressed against not 2 hours ago, "Just trust me, I know. I've called Langley, told them she was here. They want to bring your father in for questioning; they think he has been in contact with her again."  
  
Sydney took a deep breath and clenched her jaw, Vaughn had just royal screwed everything up. Sydney wondered if he had given away their location, wondered if any CIA agents would come busting into the warehouse anytime soon. Sydney was about to vocalize her thoughts when suddenly there was an arm around Vaughn's throat and he felt the blade of a knife caressing his throat.  
  
"Mr Vaughn you're testing my patience." Irina hissed.  
  
Sydney shook her head; she hadn't even heard her mother enter the room.  
  
That certainly just won you best spy of the year, Sydney mused to herself. Then she noticed her Father standing in the doorframe, leaning against it, arms folded across his... bare chest. Sydney's eyes widen as she looked back over at her mother. Her hair was tousled, and she stood behind Vaughn wearing only a long sleeve button down shirt, which looked 5 sizes to big. No doubt her Father's. It covered the top of her thighs just barely; and Sydney was sure that from behind, her mother had her father's undivided attention. Their presence left nothing to the imagination, as to what they were doing before Vaughn arrived.  
  
Sydney squeezed her eyes shut, "Gross," she muttered.  
  
"I should have known you would be here," Vaughn spat.  
  
Irina gave a little laugh, "Yes Mr Vaughn you should have, But it was kind of you to drop in so I could have a second go at your throat. How's the hand?"  
  
Before Vaughn could retort Sydney jumped in, "Mom put the knife down, please?"  
  
Irina looked at her daughter and sighed. If she slit Vaughns throat here, Sydney would never forgive her. Irina removed the knife from his throat and took a couple of steps back to stand in front of Jack, there bodies mere center meters apart.  
  
Vaughn turned to look at Jack, taking in his appearance, Vaughn glared at him. "This is how you serve you country Jack, sleeping with this Russian whore again."  
  
Irina's eyes narrowed, and a dangerous glint, sparkled in her eyes. She stepped forward intending to gut Vaughn right there on the spot, but Jack's arm around her waist pulling her against his body stopped her.  
  
Jack's eyes sparkled dangerously like Irina's and he smiled at Vaughn, "Glad to see you developed a spine Agent Vaughn. But if I was you I'd leave before she removes it."  
  
Irina tilted her head to the side so she could look at Jack out of the corner of her eye, then she broke out into a wicked grin and relaxed against Jack's grip on her.  
  
Vaughn shook his head in disgust, "So this is where your loyalties lie Jack. In a woman that's already betrayed you twice!"  
  
Jack's free hand moved up and brushed Irina's hair away from her neck, and then he placed a hot open mouth kiss against her throat, as his hand ran down her arm to her hand where he laced their fingers together. Irina let out a throaty laugh.  
  
Vaughn turned his head away repulsed.  
  
After Jack was finished with her throat he looked back up at Vaughn, "I guess it is Agent Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn turned back to Sydney, who was still watching the scene in front of her in total wide eyed shock.  
  
"Sydney we can leave now and you won't be court marshaled. Come with me." Vaughn pleaded to her.  
  
Sydney considered this, and then shook her head.  
  
"No Vaughn, what has the CIA done for me? Look what Lindsey just did to me, to get a code! I don't think I can go back Vaughn, not now. I'll find out what happened to me, but not with the CIA." Sydney's voice flared.  
  
"Are you sure Syd?" Vaughn pleaded again, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
Sydney's face softened, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry Vaughn."  
  
Before Sydney could even blink Vaughn had stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss, and before she could react, he pulled back.  
  
"Good luck then."  
  
Sydney blinked back tears, "Thank you."  
  
Then he turned and left.  
  
Sydney turned her attention back to her parents, who were still wrapped up together talking softly.  
  
"You two are unbelievable! Was that absolutely necessary?" Sydney glared at her parent.  
  
Jack hugged Irina closer to him, "No..."  
  
"... But it was fun," Irina finished for him.  
  
"Your both as bad as each other," Sydney declared, "You deserve each other."  
  
Irina smiled at her daughter, as Jack place a kiss against her temple.  
  
"Now if you could just tear yourselves away from each other for a few minutes. We have to pack up and get out of here, The CIA will be onto us soon." Sydney turned and started to collect her gear.  
  
Irina pulled out of Jacks arms, "She's right, I'll make a call and have my Jet refueled and ready to go."  
  
Jack nodded, "Grab what you need Sydney, we will leave in 10 minutes."  
  
"Ok dad." Sydney smiled at him. Jack turned and followed Irina out of the room.  
  
"And put some clothes on, you two!" She yelled after them,  
  
"So embarrassing," She muttered to herself.  
  
---  
  
1 hour later  
  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
  
Irina emerged from the cockpit, and took her seat across from Jack.  
  
"Everything is set up, there will be a car waiting for us when we land. Where's Sydney?"  
  
Jack pointed down the aisle, "Asleep."  
  
Irina tilted her head and looked down the aisle to see her daughter tucked under a blanket fast asleep. Irina smiled softly; it had been nearly thirty years since she had seen Sydney sleeping.  
  
"Irina."  
  
"Mmm..." she responded and tore her eyes away from Sydney to look at Jack.  
  
"I was thinking about what Vaughn said... and I don't think Sydney and I could take it if you betrayed us again. You're not going to are you?" His dark gaze pierced through her heart.  
  
"No Jack." She simply stated.  
  
Jack gave her a small smile, then reached over and clasped her hand. He gently tugged it, pulling her over into his lap. Jack wrapped his arms around her as Irina snuggled into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Why would I want to Jack, I finally found my family again." She whispered.  
  
Jack kissed the top of her head, "I was thinking the other day, why I love you so much. After you hurt me so bad, how could I love you so much still... and I all I could think of was that I just do."  
  
Irina smiled and closed her eyes snuggling closer to Jack, "There is no reason, Love just is..."  
  
---  
  
Fin 


End file.
